Un bal d'enfer
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: Ça le dit! Il y aura un bal! … Mais se fera-t-il vraiment en enfer? Et qu'est-ce que les démons feraient d'un bal! Oh… Mais Végéta! Il est… en enfer? Mais que lui est-il arrivé? Hum… Bulma tente donc de le retrouvez!
1. Chapitre 1 Vegeta?

Moi, je suis qui? Et bien, je suis une nouvelle auteure me faisant surnommer 3aniwa_blue, anciennement prénommer Flamarion dans mes reviews. Je suis si excitée à enfin mettre de mes petites histoires sur ce site reconnu! C'est surtout ma sœur qui m'a lu, et j'ai toujours craint que ses commentaires soient en parti influencé vue qu'elle est ma sœur. Please, laissé moi votre avis sur cette histoire!

Un bal d'enfer

Ça le dit! Il y aura un bal! … Mais se fera-t-il vraiment en enfer? Et qu'est-ce que les démons feraient d'un bal?! Oh… Mais Végéta! Il est… en enfer? Mais depuis quand est-il là? Que lui est-il arrivé? Hum… Bulma tente donc de le retrouver. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Couple : Végéta/Bulma

**Chapitre 1 : Végéta… ?**

Alors que Tenshihan méditait pour garder son calme, Chaozu hurlait et pleurait, tellement qu'il était horrifié de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Mais…! Comment ça pu arriver?! questionna-t-il, après dix minutes de pleurs et de cries.

-Et bien…! commença à suggérer l'homme aux trois yeux, qui pouvait seulement omettre les faits, selon ce qu'il en savait.

(Je paris que vous ne voulez pas ses suppositions, alors, je vais vous racontez ce qui c'est vraiment produit!)

Végéta était partie très tôt, ce jours-là, de la Corporation Corps, l'endroit où il vivait, s'entraînait, bouffait, dormait et entraînait son fils, quand celui-ci ne faisait pas ses cours.

« Il a pas besoin d'apprendre tous ces trucs de débile! » chiala copieusement le prince intérieurement, sachant qu'ainsi, la mère de son fils ne lui lancerait pas une de ses répliques d'humaine, alors qu'il mangeait quelques contenus de frigidaire. « Les maths, la géo, et français,ou peu importe ce que c'est, c'est rien comparé aux impératifs d'un combattant! Trunk doit absolument augmenter sa force, sinon, il va se faire dépasser par le deuxième fils de Sangoku, alors que ce dernier à un an de moins que mon fils! C'est rageant! Si seulement je pouvais faire entendre raison à cette idiote! »

Mais bien sûr, s'il conversait de ce sujet de conversation, ça finirait encore avec une querelle sans limite et lui partirait durant une ou deux semaines pour qu'elle aille le temps de retrouver son calme. Non pas qu'elle pouvait lui faire du mal, mais c'était plutôt le risque du contraire. Elle devait pourtant le savoir, que si elle le poussait jusqu'à ces derniers retranchements, il pourrait avoir des envies effrayantes de lui montrer de très près son poing!

Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il ne voulait pas se montrer aussi misérable que son père, qui s'était déjà montré très brutaux, avec sa mère, devant ses propres yeux. Chaque coups de poing qu'il flanquait à sa pauvre femme, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce que lui faisait subir King Végéta, quand il était jeune, l'avait remplie d'une telle peine et d'une telle rage contre son père! Quand il avait su sa mort, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, alors que sa faible mère pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi?! Pourquoi avait-elle eu de la peine?

L'esprit féminin lui était toujours compliqué, bien qu'il aille mûrit avec le temps. Mûrit avant âge, bien sûr! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait, aujourd'hui, si elle pouvait le voir?

En tout cas, il savait très bien ce que son père lui dirait, s'il était en face de lui. « Tu es l'un des plus faibles princes que je n'aille jamais vu! Je préférerais encore devenir Namek plutôt que te laisser mon trône! » C'est certainement ce qu'il devait se dire, d'en enfer.

L'enfer… Des fois, il se demandait quand viendrait son tour. Aucun monstre, depuis Boo, n'avait plus menacé la terre. Et contrairement à Sangoku, il ne pouvait apprécier la paix. Non, il aimait le sentiment de la bataille qui venait, la pression que ça mettait en lui et son orgueil qui grimpait échelon par échelon, en augmentant sa puissance. Bien sûr, même les entraînements les plus durs ne modifiaient pas son niveau, mais l'idée de devenir, par la constance de son entraînement, le plus fort de l'univers, le remplissait son être d'aspiration.

Alors, pour attendre les fin des cours de son unique enfant, il partie tôt le matin, en cherchant un nouveau coin d'entraînement, pour changer. Très vite, il en eut mare de faire le tour de ce petit globe et finit par se poser… juste à côté d'un volcan en éruption.

-Voilà ce qu'il me fallait! s'écria-t-il, un sourire comblé s'exprimant sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne les recolle ensemble.

Tête baissée, tout le corps raide par l'effort fournit, il se lança contre le centre de la montagne de feu. Des pierres volcaniques fusèrent, à gauche, à droite, en haut, en bas, partout à la fois! Si un témoin aurait assisté à la scène, il aurait cru au retour d'un Superman. Mais Végéta n'avait pas prévu que derrière ce volcan, il aille un second volcan. Une vraie lignée! Après en avoir traversé cinq, il s'écrasa contre le sixième. Totalement brûlé, éreinté, il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi rocheuse, vidé de ses énergies.

Après quelques minutes, Chaozu arriva enfin en haut de ce volcan, qui allait bientôt se réveiller par ce dernier tremblement de terre. Pendant que son grand camarade contrôlait le débit de la lave, afin qu'elle s'écoule en grande profusion à l'endroit de son choix, le petit qu'il était décida de se vider la vessie, en pointant son jet vers le bas de ce pic, en tentant d'atteindre les herbes en piques, tout noir.

Soudain, quand Végéta reçu un liquide sur le crâne et reconnu l'odeur de la pisse, il omit un grognement des plus furieux, se préparant à abattre celui qui osait recouvrir sa belle coiffure de cette mixture indigne d'un prince.

Tenshihan, croyant encore le crie d'attaque d'un dragon ou d'un dinosaure, juste en dessous du point d'appuie de son ami, décida de déverser sur cet bête la sève de ces pierres rouges.

Ce fut seulement après que tout le magma aille recouvert le corps du Saiyan, lui qui était déjà épuisé, que Chaozu le reconnu, s'étant déplacer pour éviter de jet de magma.

-Mais…! Mais c'est Végéta! s'exclama-t-il, surpris, mais surtout inquiet.

Tenshihan, qui n'avait jamais pu entièrement pardonner ce qu'il leur avait fait, dans le passé, n'était par contre pas vraiment réjouit de cette nouvelle. En allant l'approcher de plus près et en voyant bien qu'il ne sortait pas du magma solidifier, il se mit à y creuser, pour sauver l'orgueilleux prince. Malgré les actes du passé, c'était le compagnon de Bulma et ils avaient eu un enfant. Il se jura d'aller jusqu'à cesser de le détester, juste pour qu'il ne l'aille pas réellement…

-… Tuer? questionna Chaozu. On… On l'a…!

-…, répliqua simplement Tenshihan, ayant réussi à libérer le visage du Saiyan.

Mort, Végéta était mort.

Et ce n'était pas leur faute. Non, il ne pouvait l'accepter! Il devait y avoir un moyen de le ramener à la vie!

-Oui, les Dragons Balls! se rappela Tenshihan.

-Mais…! Qu'est-ce que vont dire les autres, s'ils savent qu'on a…?! interrogea Chaozu, ne se sentant pas capable d'affronter leurs réactions.

-… Nous attendrons avant de leur dire la nouvelle! déclara le grand combattant aux habits verts. Si nous ne trouvons pas de solution avant un moment… nous irons voir Sangoku!

-Oui! Lui et tous les autres, ils pourront nous aidé…! S'ils acceptent de nous parler, après…! Après ce qu'on a…! Ouin!!!!!! finit Chaozu, en se logeant dans le bras de son grand camarade.

Tenshihan lui caressa sa petite tête, en se promettant de tout faire pour réparer le mal qu'il venait de faire.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : … Mort? Et... **

En s'éveillant tranquillement, mais avec une affreux tour de rein, comme si on lui avait broyer les côtes comme pour essorer un torchon, il se redressa. En élevant la tête, il pu voir l'étrange, mais oh combien redouté décors de l'enfer.

-Je… Je suis…! commença-t-il, debout, en élevant ses mains dans son champ de vision, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il l'était, à ce moment précis…

-… mort?! termina un être dont il n'avait que trop entendu ce timbre de voix autoritaire et crâneur.

Cette voix qui lui était des plus insupportables. Des plus écoeurantes! Sans plus attendre, il se retourna pour frapper la sale tronche de Frieza, qui revola à quarante mètre plus loin.

-Hé là! Du calme! s'exclama soudain Kid Boo, qui à l'étonnement du Saiyan, jouait tranquillement aux cartes à terre, avec Babidi.

-Je suis sur le point de gagner! expliqua le pugnace créateur de son adversaire.

-Dans tes rêves! Ça fait cinq fois que tu perds! répliqua Cymbale, observant la partie de plus loin tout en frottant une collection de boule de quille.

-Oh toi, la ferme! Tu ferais mieux de veiller à ce que ton maître ne se fasse pas manger par Janemba! répliqua le fils de Bibidi.

-Pas la peine! Tambourine est en très de jouer avec lui au « lancer attraper du ballon »! expliqua Piano, baillant aux corneilles, celles-ci lui faisant toutes de l'œil, mais il les ignorait comme les restes de son dernier repas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?! s'exclama Végéta, plutôt honteux et en colère que les démons, si forts et si fiers qu'il avait dû combattre dans le passé, soit tous en très de paresser comme des flan mous.

-Ben, on n'a rien a faire! expliqua brièvement le cyborg C-19, étant en très d'éventé son maître avec une immense éventail fait de plume de paon le docteur Gero.

-Il n'y a que Cell qui ne s'ennuie jamais! expliqua celui qui se faisait éventé, en mangeant avec délectation quelques raisins pourris. Avec tous ses mômes qui demande son attention vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre!

-Ne cherchez plus de gardienne, c'est le meilleur pour s'occuper d'un septuple de démon! expliqua Spopovitch, admiratif, regardant avec attendrissement le père de famille au corps parfait, qui hurlait copieusement sur ses rejetons.

-Non, non et non! Vous allez cessez de jouer avec ses poignards! ordonna le monstre créer par celui qui mangeait des fruits avariées.

-Mais…! Ça se plante bien dans l'affiche du « Sale vilain type Sangohan »! répliquèrent en cœur les enfants

-… C'est joyeux! se moqua Végéta, qui trouvait que l'enfer, c'était encore plus affreux à ce qu'il avait cru au tout premier abord.

Mais non. Seul le décor lui donnait le tournis. Étrangement, le sol volcanique et le ciel rouge lui faisaient rappeler à l'endroit où il était,… soit disant…

-Non! répliqua-t-il, finalement, en serrant les poings et la mâchoire. Je ne peux pas être mort!

-En effet, tu n'es pas _totalement_ mort! Mais ça l'est presque! expliqua Frieza.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par _presque_?! interrogea le Saiyan, en écrasant la queue du sale lézard de son pied pesant.

Le monstre se libéra, sa face courtoise s'étant recouvert d'une grimace.

-Hé! J'ai droit d'ancienneté ici! Je te ferais rappeler que c'est ton fils, version future, qui m'a tué! Alors, tu n'as pas à agir aussi impitoyablement envers moi! Tu dépasses peut-être ma puissance, mais en enfer… j'ai un bon avantage! expliqua l'ignoble individu, un sourire de contentement flottant dans sa face de sale poupée pierrot.

-Peu importe la place, je demeure toujours le numéro 2 de l'univers! répliqua Végéta, qui ne pouvait pas se vanter être le premier, car…

-Carrot est toujours en premier? Hum-hum! C'est décevant, mais… Au fond, nous le savions tous déjà! expliqua Frieza, en écartant les bras pour remplir tous les autres dans ce « nous ».

-Comment?! fit Végéta, qui se retint pour ne pas le martyriser une nouvelle fois, afin de lui donner le temps de s'expliquer.

-Hé hé hé! s'exclama Babidi, se relevant, ayant enfin gagné une partie de carte, frottant quelques choses dans sa manche de sa tenue aussi laide que lui. Tu veux donc savoir comment nous, démons, faisons pour connaître tous les faits et gestes des vivants? Mais très facile! Il nous suffit que de vous regardez…! Enfin, de regardez tes amis, connaissances et autres dans ma charmante boule de cristal!

Sur ce, il remit la mini boule au prince que Végéta plaça distraitement dans un coin.

-Et on a aussi une très jolie « boule de cristal grandeur cinéma »! expliqua Enma.

-Vous? questionna Végéta, se demandant s'il était mort, ou si c'était pour le féliciter de sa propre…, il ne pouvait pas avouer sa mort.

-Oh oh oh! Content que tu sois là! Maintenant que tu es parmi eux, peut-être que ça ira mieux! Ton père nous fait beaucoup de chichi, surtout quand il est question des activités culturelles.

-Activité culturelle? fit Végéta, en pensant « C'est quoi cette connerie? »

-Oui! Frieza nous a expliqué que quand tu travaillais pour lui, tu leur avais bâti une super fête, pour fêter les cinq décennies de contrôle sur ton peuple! À ce que tout le monde m'a dit ici, c'était à tout casser! Alors, j'espère que tu sauras faire de mon 3800 anniversaire une des plus fantastiques fiesta qui ne soit jamais faite, en enfer! expliqua le juge, avant de s'en retourné.

-… Toi!!! grogna le prince, en se sautant sur Frieza pour l'étriper.

-Argh, ouch! Suffit! Bouirk! Nah, stop! Non! Pas ma qu… ouachouille!!!!

-C'était mon idée! expliqua finalement Cooler, plutôt content que son jeune frère se retrouve dans une telle situation.

Mais Végéta n'avait pas fini de se défouler. Et à présent que Frieza était K.O., Cooler frémit d'horreur en voyant le Super Saiyan, marcher vers lui dans la ferme intention de lui faire ravaler sa lugubre idée par les dents.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les reviews sont bienvenues.** **Chapitre 3 :…Bulma? Elle…**

En fermant les yeux, la scientifique tenta de trouver la solution. Mais rien à faire! Elle avait beau tourné le plan dans tous les sens, échafauder mille et une possibilités, prévoir tout les poids forts possible, elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de convaincre Végéta de se trouver un boulot. Bien sûr, il y avait son entraînement. Quant à elle, personnellement, elle gagnait assez pour nourrir vingt Saiyan comme lui. Ce n'était pas le problème. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'il aille l'impression de dépendre d'elle.

Enfin, pour bien des trucs, il dépendait d'elle. Pour sa salle d'entraînement, ses trois repas par jour, ses combinaisons qu'il détruisait dans un temps records, les soins médicaux et médicaments quand il ne prenait pas assez soin de lui, au point de le rendre à moitié mort de fatigue et à l'enfant qu'il avait eu ensemble. Elle ne voyait donc pas pourquoi des fois, il revenait à la charge, en lui demandant pourquoi l'école était si important pour l'avenir de Trunk.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas aussi folle que Chichi pour ce qui était des études, mais quand même! Il fallait au moins qu'il fasse son primaire et son secondaire! Le strict minimum! Sinon, il ne saurait même pas comment faire un chèque! Et son compagnon devrait penser à toutes les futurs responsabilité qu'incombait à un Brief, même à bas âge! Il allait certainement hérité de la compagnie, à la mort de son propre père et alors, il faudrait qu'il soit un fin stratège, un négociateur de première, un incroyable calculateur et qu'il supporte toutes les vagues et les tentations que donnait la célébrité. Non, vraiment, les études minimums et ensuite, le calvaire! Mais Trunk n'avait pas trop le choix! Il était son seul enfant, et…

Sur cette pensée, elle cessa de réparer sa machine à café, s'assoyant à la table, mordillant son crayon, réfléchissant. Elle et Végéta… ça lui paressaient presque irréelle. Non pas comme ses contes de fées de quand elle était gamine, non, mais… Elle se sentait bien quand il était là, même s'ils se disputaient et qu'elle se sentait pas mal la seule qui travail pour ce couple.

« Végéta est un être unique! » se disait-elle, pour se calmer quand il l'énervait trop. « Il faut que je m'habitus à lui et que je respecte sa façon d'agir. »

Malgré tout, elle pensait pour lui quand elle cherchait dans les quelques académies de lutte un job pour son combattant préféré. Il pourrait très bien déclaré des choses du genre qu'il ne supportait plus de vivre de son travail et partirait trouver un boulot de mercenaire, loin de la terre. « Historiette débraillée! Jamais il ne ferait quelque chose d'aussi stupide! Il a bien trop besoin d'un génie comme moi pour lui faire tous ses caprices! » pensa-t-elle, bien qu'elle se mette à faire des marques profondes dans son stylo avec ses dents, tellement son imagination lui donnait des scénarios désastreux.

-Maman? questionna Trunk, de l'autre bout de la cuisine, venant de tirer Bulma de son 13ième songe.

Cessant de mordiller ce qui ne ressemblait guère à un crayon, Bulma alla accueillir son enfant d'un grand sourire, se levant pour mieux le voir.

Et oui, il avait presque huit ans. Bulma riait sous sa barbe inexistante, sous l'idée de la fête qu'elle lui avait préparée. Elle avait prévue inviter tous ses petits camarades, Sangoten et tous leurs amis de longues dates. Ses parents avaient tous deux dépensées une fortune, afin de glorifié cette date des plus belles merveilles. Il suffisait plus qu'elle n'en parle à Végéta. Elle avait préparé déjà mentalement à la scène. Elle attendrait quatre heures après le repas, quand il reviendrait de son entraînement. Avec une journée d'entraînement intensif dans le corps, il ne pourrait pas trouver d'aussi bonne réplique.

Alors, elle sortirait un point crucial L'évaluation du niveau de puissance des jeunes. Elle poursuivrait en disant que Trunk connaissait dans sa classe des grosses brutes plus fortes que lui. Afin que rien de fâcheux ne se produise, elle proposerait à Végéta que leur fils prenne deux semaines de congé, afin qu'il puisse augmenter sa puissance. Ça, elle en était persuadé, Végéta ne pourrait pas refuser. Lui qui voulait tant l'entraîner et qui se plaignait que l'école l'en empêche. Si jamais il savait toute la compétition qu'il y avait dans un collège pour primaire, il parlerait autrement de l'éducation, qui donnait une teinte d'acier les nerfs de leur très cher fils.

-Alors, Trunk, comment ça a été, à l'école? questionna-t-elle, en lui frottant le dessus de sa tête tant dépeigné, mais ayant de si beaux cheveux.

D'un geste agacé, le jeune se défit du geste d'affection de sa mère et déclara : -Papa a disparu!

Le sourire qu'exprimait si bien Bulma se glaça, bien quelle tenta de dissimuler l'inquiétude lier à ces paroles si grave.

-Allons, Trunk! Ton père a sûrement été prendre l'air! Restez emprisonné entre quatre murs, je lui ai souvent dit que ce n'était pas bon !

-Et il t'a toujours dit de te mêler de tes affaires! rappela son fils. Non, il a laissé la salle d'apesanteur allumée! Il ne le ferait jamais sauf s'il est sûr d'être de retour en moins d'une heure! Et la machine était en surchauffe! Trois heures, m'man! Jamais il n'aurait risqué de perdre son meilleur truc pour poursuivre le chemin pour devenir le plus fort!

« Oui, c'est inquiétant! » avoua-t-elle à elle-même, mais pas à son fils, à qui elle expliqua qu'elle irait faire des fouilles, pour le retrouver dans ce palais et que lui, en attendant, il devrait commencer ses devoirs.

-Mais m'man! répliqua le jeune, voulant lui aussi aider aux recherches.

-Pas de « Mais, m'man !» Va vite faire tes devoirs et tu pourras venir aider après avoir fait la moitié!

-… O.K.! fit-il, en courant vers sa salle de travail, ayant hâte de faire la job donnée par sa mère pour l'aider à retrouver son père.

Dans sa hâte, il échappa une feuille qu'il tenait dans sa main. Bulma, curieuse, la prit, la lut et eu un sourire attendrit, par le beau travail et la pensée profonde d'exprimait son fils en quelques lignes. Elle plia soigneusement le texte et le mit dans son range papier qu'elle avait toujours sur elle, peu importe sa tenue ou le moment, en espérant qu'il ne soit rien arriver au père du si merveilleux petit garçon.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : …va chercher, bien qu'il soit loin, …**

-Humph! Allez, poussez! s'écria Lis Shenron aux autres démons, tout en poussant sur la muraille qu'ils redressaient.

Végéta avait absolument refuser de tomber dans la pogne incroyable de Frieza et de se résoudre à faire la fête anniversaire du juge des morts tout seul. Mais il avait accepté d'aider si tout le monde participait. Les mauvais diables avaient été tout d'abord réticents à aider, mais quelques Big Bang plus tard, tout le monde opérait presque joyeusement, en feintant un peu trop leur bonheur à bâtir l'une des anniversaires les plus grandioses.

Végéta, par sa nouvelle puissance déclarée, veillait au grain, en donnant quelques ordres par ci, par là. Mais non! Il n'était pas un spécialiste de fête! Mais… Il avait déjà vu sa mère faire de sublime festivité, des buffets sans limites et des « activités culturelles », comme le disait monsieur Enma. Et tous ses souvenirs sur sa mère demeuraient bien clairs. Il se faisait donc une joie de démontrer toutes ses connaissances, en frappant ceux qui lambinaient ou faisaient semblant de travailler.

-Allez, Nappa, du nerf! Les banderoles devront toutes être prêtes pour ce soir! s'exclama le petit Saiyan, en donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes de son ancien camarade.

-C…! Oui, Végéta! se résigna le grand Saiyan, sachant qu'il l'avait déjà tué une fois et qu'il serait très capable de recommencer.

-Cell! Pousse tes jeunes! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils…! commença le prince, en écarquillant les yeux en voyant sur les pierres fraîchement taillées par des rayons et Ki et colorer par des projecteurs de couleurs des dessins odieuses.

-Quoi?! Oh non! Cells Juniors! interpella le père des petits diablotins à physionomie semblable. Vous allez effacer toute suite ses graffitis!

-Mais!!!! répliquèrent les enfants, cessant de secouer leurs bombonnes, mécontent qu'on les arrête dans leur jeux du « plus laid Enma ».

-On fait une fête pour ce gros! Pas un enterrement! Bien que cette dernière chose me ferait plaisir! commenta Docteur Gero, se faisant encore éventer par son serviteur, C-19, et mâchant méthodiquement ses raisins pourries.

-Hé, toi! Tu vas cesser de te prélasser et tu vas construire des robots serviteurs! À moins que toi et les autres aillent envie qu'on soit les souillons de cet éminence barbu! s'écria Végéta.

Sa psychologie fonctionna à merveille. C-19 et son maître commencèrent à bâtir des minis serviteurs avec leur propre pièce et celle du Docteur Willo.

Durant ce temps, Kid Boo peinturait la muraille qui séparerait la région du buffet et la piste de danse, en étirant ses membres. Janemba faisait une montagne de nourriture, plus par amusement que réellement effrayer par Végéta, avec tous ce que le nouveau peintre avait fait apparaître. La version violette de ce dernier tranchait quelques fruits par ci, quelques viandes par là et faisait des montages avec des piquets qu'il plantait.

-Hé là! Fait attention pour que ça ne ressemble par à une boule de piquant! suggéra Végéta.

-T'inquiète! Avec mes sublimes yeux, rien d'horrible de pourrait se démontrer sur la table! expliqua Zabon, en scrutant avec détaillement chacun des plats, des montages et des montagnes de nourriture que faisaient les deux versions de Janemba et quelques cuistots improvisés.

-Chaud devant! déclara Babidi, avançant rapidement avec un chaudron bouillant, en renversant un peu de son contenu au sol.

-Vite! Il me faut la sauce pour les pâtes toute suite! chialait Bibidi.

-Voilà, je sors les pains! informa Garlic Jr., couvert de farine de la tête au pied, autant que les deux magiciens mauvais. Tu vas pouvoir m'apporter le deuxième paquet, Dodoria!

-Attend un peu! Faut que je finisse de pétrir ce truc! expliqua le monstre rose violacé, ayant les bras entiers dans la mixture collante.

-À mon avis, il faudrait qu'il y aille plus de farine! suggéra Kiwi, qui décorait un gâteau à côté et se crémait pas mal lui-même, peut-être parce qu'il jetait des coups d'œil du côté de son confrère de pâtisserie.

-Je sais, mais on en a perdu full, quand les trois gnomes ont renverser deux sacs sur eux! répliqua le pétrisseur pas trop expert.

-C'est la faute de celui qui a ranger les sacs! répliquèrent en cœur les trois enfarinés.

-Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'il ne fallait pas mettre ses sacs à l'envers? répondit Broly, qui lavait le plancher avec cinq mops, deux dans sa main et une maniée par sa queue de singe.

-Qui est-ce qui devait chercher l'alcool? questionna Salza, qui écrasait de ses pieds nus les raisins de Docteur Gero dans un petit peau, bien qu'il pense que ça ne suffisse pas à toute leur bande, encore moins au juge.

-Il me semble que s'était le Commando Ginue, mais…, commença Frieza, sachant que si jamais il croisait la bande Hip Hop des Frères Para, ils ne reviendraient jamais avant des heures.

-Ferme-la, et continue de faire ce ciment! ordonna Végéta.

-Hum… l'ordre des choses a été retourné! Je suis fier de toi, fils! déclara le King Végéta, donnant une bonne tape dans le dos du petit Saiyan à la même coiffure que lui.

-… Et toi, père, tu vas arrêter de me flatter et tu vas poursuivre de nettoyer ses torches!

-Ah ha ha! Le fils qui met en esclavage son père! se moqua Cold, en lançant un rire grave.

-… HÉ TOI, TU VAS LES LAVER, SES FOURCHES?! FAUT QUE ÇA BRILLE! déclama Végéta, manquant détruire les tympans du père de son ennemi.

-Hié! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? questionna Jeece, deux caisses de vins sous ses bras.

-Ouais! On se tue à transporter la boisson de la joie et vous…! commenta Guldo, une caisse de champagne, tenu à bout de bras au dessus de sa tête.

-Mais ne vous en faites pas! Nous sommes venus vous sauvez! déclara Recoom, en déposant quatre caisses de bière.

-Vous pourrez nous remerciez plus tard! poursuivit Barta, rangeant trois caisses de saké dans un coin.

-Et que la fête… se termine de se préparer! s'écria Ginue, en déposant devant ses camarades de l'enfer des centaines de caisse de Vodka.

-Ouais, je n'aurais pas dit ça…, avoua Cooler, une énorme bouteille de Saké sous le bras.

-Buvons pour reprendre des forces! suggéra Kid Boo, en étirant un bras vers la victuaille d'alcool.

Végéta écrasa ce membre promeneur, en lui rappelant d'une courte remarque que les enfants ne pouvaient pas boire.

-Que tu es rabat-joie, Végéta! commenta l'un des enfants de Cells, buvant du saké avec un Saibaman.

-Hé! Stop! s'écria Cell, qui semblait en avoir trop à faire, de s'occuper de ses enfants, en même temps que de faire des carreaux en dentelle, à mettre sur le buffet, pour que ça soit plus soigné.

-Est-ce qu'on va faire ça durant longtemps? questionna Bojack, n'aimant pas d'être minutieux dans la construction de tables pour le buffet, en taillant des pierres volcaniques.

-Ouais! Je déteste ça! chiala son petit camarade, lui et ses deux camarades ayant comme tâche de faire les nappes.

-Ferme-la et couds! répliqua la jeune femme du groupe, enrageant dessinant les futurs modèles à faire au point à croix sur les tissus.

-C'est un truc de fille! expliqua le mec à la barbichette, exprimant une vilaine grimace.

-Faut que ce soit fini pour ce soir! répliqua Végéta, qui se doutait qu'il ne fallait pas rien que martyriser des troupes mais donner un léger espoir, afin de gagner une bataille

-Ouf! Au moins, on n'a pas à faire tous ses trucs tout le temps! commenta le Capitaine Blue, qui était en très de faire des bouquets de plantes carnivore.

-Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ça? interrogea le ninja violet, se perfectionnant en faisant un bouquet de bambou, trancher par la fine lame de son katana.

-Non, mais… Je n'apprécie pas trop avoir ce nain sur le dos! répliqua le blond crétin, qui après avoir formulé de tels paroles, il se faisait massacrer par l'orgueilleux petit Saiyan.

-Oh là là! commenta Cold, content de ne s'être fait que crier dessus quand il avait parlé contre lui et son père.

-Que j'aime faire des banquets et des fêtes! En oui, j'adore ça! commenta Kid Boo, en peinturant encore plus vite qu'avant, effrayer par ce colérique gérant.

-Dis! interrompit Cooler dans la terrible correction que Végéta donnait à Cap'taine Blue, l'air intimidé. Pourrais-je amener ma petite amie à la fête de ce soir?

La colère du prince cessa aussitôt. La question lui ayant plus rappeler quelque chose que vraiment surpris.

Bulma. Même avec seulement quelques heures en enfer, occupé presque à chaque seconde de son temps, il sentait le poids qu'instaurait cette femme en lui. Et son fils, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui arriver? Sa famille avait encore besoin de lui! Enfin… Pas d'un point de vue monétaire. C'était Bulma qui subvenait à leurs besoins, à lui et Trunk. Il n'avait jamais tenté de gagnerde l'argent de toute sa vie.

On lui avait toujours obéit, car il était un prince craint et respecté, à l'époque où lui-même était esclave. Esclave de son envie de tuer, de se venger de Frieza. Tant qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, il devait rester proche de lui, comme en demeurant un mercenaire à sa botte. Et ça l'avait tellement écoeuré… qu'il aurait préféré encore ne plus jamais voir la lumière du jour.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce souhait était réalisé. Non, il ne pourrait plus voir aucun soleil, plus jamais, car sa nouvelle maison était l'enfer, cette contrée des horreurs et de douleurs. Mais le pire, c'était que bien d'autre chose lui était inaccessible. Non, il ne pourrait plus jamais combattre Sangoku. Non, il ne pourrait plus jamais aider son fils à progresser. Et non, il ne pourrait plus entendre Bulma lui chialer dessus, la trouver folle tout en l'amenant dans leur chambre, quand elle s'endormait dans son labo, à cause d'une nouvelle expérience. Il ne pourrait plus la toucher et l'entendre parler. Il ne pourrait plus jamais entendre de sa bouche ses mots qui le faisaient frémir, qui le rendait fou et lui faisait répondre de même, malgré lui.

-Je t'aime!

Végéta se ressaisit, croyant à un rêve, mais ce qui l'attendait dans la réalité le répulsa à un tel point qu'il eut souhaité vivre sans jamais mourir. Car voir Cooler, un membre de la famille du détestable Frieza, le regard adouci, les yeux brillants, une femme en voile, la tenant par ses mains, tel une promesse d'un bonheur éternel, ça… Ça le rendait malade!

Il aurait dut plus le dire à Bulma! Il aurait dut plus, au petit matin, la gardé près de lui, en maintenant un pied sur son orgueil et en lui murmurant des paroles si douce. Il aurait dut le lui faire sentir à chaque jour. À quoi ça pouvait servir d'être si fort, s'il se retrouvait séparer à tout jamais de celle qui comptait plus que la guerre à ces yeux?

Et son fils! Son seul enfant! Il aurait du lui faire des frères, des sœurs, agrandir sa famille, pour qu'il aille quelque avec qui s'entraîner avec lui, durant l'absence de son père. Pourquoi avait-il été si égoïste, de ne laisser que Trunk sur terre, pour Bulma et tout les autres?! Ce n'était pas rien, mais… Il aurait pu faire tellement plus!

-Ça va pas? questionna Nappa, n'ayant jamais vu Végéta avec ce regard, avec une telle tristesse dans les yeux.

Même la mort de sa mère ne l'avait mis dans cet état.

-Toi, poursuis d'installer ces banderoles! répliqua celui qui était et serait éternellement le prince des Saiyans.

-D'accord! s'écria-t-il, en se promettant de ne plus jamais se soucier de son état.

« Hé hé hé! Comme je l'avais pensé, sa fausse mort à des répercussions sur son état! Il ne reste plus qu'à aller préparer les autres et le tour sera jouer! » pensa une sombre créature ombrageuse, dissimuler dans ses habits noir.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : … elle le retrouvera, même si…**

Tous compatissait, à la Corporation Corps, à la grave déprime qui avait envahit Bulma, à la soudaine disparition de Végéta. Ça faisait une semaine, à présent, qu'il avait disparu et les parents de la jeune Brief tentaient vainement de la rassurer.

-Ton… Ton copain n'a pas pu partir pour toujours! commença son père, en s'allumant une cigarette, se voulant sûr de ses paroles.

-Oui, il aime tellement la salle de gravité que vous lui avez construite, toi et ton père! expliqua la grand-mère, paressant mieux que son âge, en caressant la coiffure de sa fille, toujours aussi polie. Ce serait des plus étonnants qu'il t'aille… abandonné!

-Non! Il ne m'a pas abandonné! répliqua Bulma, furieuse contre les insinuations de sa mère. S'il serait parti pour ne plus revenir, ce ne serait pas qu'il m'aille abandonner! Ce serait du renouveau, un défi, un point c'est tout! Végéta n'abandonne jamais! Quand il fait quelques choses, il le fait jusqu'au bout!

-Alors, tu vois! Il ne peut pas t'avoir abandonner! Ne t'en fait pas! Il te reviendra! assura sa mère, allant vers la sortie pour s'occuper de ses fleurs.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi! Je m'en fais pour Trunk! s'écria Bulma, se redressant, comme pour combattre sa propre peur d'un véritable abandon.

-Trunk? Mais maintenant que ton petit ami n'est plus là, il va pouvoir se consacrer à plein temps à son école et à son héritage, notre belle compagnie! expliqua le scientifique, ses yeux luisants en imaginant la belle retraite qu'il ferait, en sachant qu'un homme prendrait les guides de la Corporation Corps.

-P… Papa, tu m'dégoutes! s'exclama Bulma, en s'en allant d'un pas furieux, le laissant étonné, n'ayant pas voulu être méchant dans ses propos.

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre. Seule. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seule, depuis la fois où Végéta avait été tuer par Boo. Ce pouvait-il que…? Non, impossible! Végéta était trop fort et trop jeune pour mourir comme ça! À moins qu'il aille eut une maladie du cœur, comme Sangoku, et qu'elle ne l'aille pas remarquer.

« Voyons! Nous dormons dans la même chambre! Je l'aurais remarqué! » pensa-t-elle, en s'assoyant à sa commande, étirant sa main pour se brosser les cheveux.

Mais sa main rencontra un objet totalement différent qu'un outil de coiffure. Ses gants. Ses gants qu'il prenait pour ses grands combats. Le fait de prendre l'un d'entre eux et de le serrer contre elle lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

C'était sa main qui avait été à l'intérieur. Cette main qu'elle avait vue mainte fois se transformer en poing, cogner, cogner et cogner. Mais c'était cette même arme qui l'avait si mainte fois caresser, maintenu contre sa chair, qui avait palper son corps éveillé d'un tout nouveau sentiment. L'amour. Jamais elle n'avait aimer avant de rencontrer Végéta.

À quel point ses distances lui rappelaient ses approches soudaines, ses yeux si tristes, démontrant un passé tragique. Et quand une nuit, il avait su démontrer plus de tendresse qu'aucune autre fois de sa vie et qu'il lui avait fait don d'un des plus merveilleux joyau au monde. Trunk. Dès qu'elle avait sentit sa présence au creux de son ventre, elle avait été envahit d'un tel bonheur! Mais une peur soudaine avait poignardé son esprit. Et encore une fois, Végéta avait su être d'une aide secourable.

Flash Back

-… Hein?! Tu dis que tu détiens…?! avait commencé légèrement abrutit Végéta.

-Et si je ne suis pas une bonne mère?! Et si…! coupa la scientifique, voulant à tout pris partager ces craintes à quelques, même si c'était avec ce Saiyan orgueilleux.

-Écoute! Il est hors de question que mon fils soit élevé par une humaine incompétente! … Tu f'rais bien de te montrer à la hauteur, femme! conseilla-t-il, sans plus de savoir vivre.

-Et… si c'est une fille? questionna la future maman, se demandant...

-… T'avorte! répliqua-t-il simplement, s'en retournant pour s'entraîner.

-Quoi?! Espèce d'abruti! Je vais t'en faire, des avortages! s'exclama-t-elle, en lui courant après pour trouver une manière de lui faire payer ses paroles.

C'était fou, mais la dureté de Végéta lui avait permis de prendre pleine conscience de ses actes, de les accepter et même d'y trouver le moyen de garder un point en commun avec son guerrier favoris. L'avenir de Trunk les préoccupait tout les deux et elle savait que jamais il ne serait parti en ne s'assurant pas que son fils devenait un grand combattant. Sauf s'il y avait été forcé.

À nouveau, d'horribles craintes la tourmentèrent. Elle tenta de dormir un peu, déjà très tard et trop fatigué par cette longue semaine de stresse pour se changer. Mais sans succès. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait des images de son Saiyan, dans une cage et entendait l'affreux rire d'un dingue, s'avançant de son amour avec une horrible seringue, une tête de mort qui riait aussi ignoblement, dessiné sur l'objet d'expérience.

En se réveillant de ce rêve répétitif, elle agrippa les couvertures et tenta d'étouffer une crie dans son oreiller. En frappant dessus, comme pour se punir de ne pas avoir été assez attentive à son sujet, de l'avoir laissé faire à sa guise, elle sentit soudain son poing heurté quelque chose.

-Mais… Mais bien sûr! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie, en serrant entre les doigts l'objet qui allait résoudre tous ses problèmes.

Pour les autres membres de DBZ, la vie se découlait tout doucement. Krilin dormait paisiblement sur le divan, Maron sur ses genoux. C-18 avait gagné un film, dans la loterie, au lieu du gros lot et ils l'avaient écouté. Mais en se rendant compte que c'était un film de 3 heures seulement après les deux premières heures, il était légèrement normal qu'à minuit, toute la petite famille du gentil nain se soit endormie dans le générique. Mais Tortue Génial était demeuré réveillé, juste pour cette instant. En fermant la télé, il fit attention en se mettant juste face à C-18, tendant son bras pour…

-Hé, tout le monde! Il me faut que j'aille les Dragons Balls et…! Mais, sale pervers! hurla Bulma, en lançant le capteur de Dragon Ball sur le crâne du maître des tortues.

-Hein?! Bulma? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…? commença Krilin, d'un ton ensommeillé, sa fille se frottant les yeux, émettant un bâillement des plus mignons.

-Va me chercher les Dragons Ball! Toute suite! ordonna Bulma, en reprenant la capteur, loger dans le crâne du vieux pervers, afin de le tendre vers le nain.

-Hé! s'exclama C-18, en envoyant l'âgé vieillard d'un coup de coude dans la cuisine, n'aimant pas la manière de faire de l'autre femme. De quel droit tu donnes des ordres à mon mari?!

-… 30 000 zenis, ça te dis? Alors, laisse-moi ton type pour une heure! fit Bulma, qui savait comment marchander.

-… D'accord! Accepta l'androïde, prenant et allant coucher Maron. Mais fait pas en sorte pour qu'il te préfère à moi!

-T'inquiète, c'est pas mon genre! assura la scientifique, avant de pousser dans le dos un Krilin tout ensommeillé, qui ne comprenait pas trop se qui se passait.

Le lendemain matin, après que la famille des Briefs et celui du Krilin légèrement endormi furent réuni devant la Corporation Corps, Bulma invoqua Shenron.

-Hooo! Tu as le droit de faire trois vœux, mais réfléchit, je n'en réaliserais que trois! expliqua le dragon sacré.

-Je veux une cul…! commença Oolong, avant de se faire couper par Plume qui le frappa.

-Je ne souhaite qu'en faire un seul! Je veux savoir où est Végéta! expliqua Bulma, son ton révélant enfin son inquiétude.

-… Au septième ciel! expliqua le dragon, semblant plutôt gêné.

-… QUOI?! s'exclamèrent la foule de gens qui connaissait Végéta, ne pouvant croire que réellement, il était partie pour…

-Amène-moi où il est! ordonna Bulma, furieuse de s'être fait jouer d'elle de la sorte.

-Comme vous le voudrez! soupira le dragon.

Et sans ménagement, il lui donna un violent coup de queue, la tuant sur le coup.

-Maman! Mais… qu'as-tu fais, monstre?! cria Trunk, fou de rage.

-Je l'ai envoyé au septième ciel, le titre de la fête anniversaire du roi Enma, dans l'au-delà, organisé par ton père, Végéta, expliqua le dragon, semblant sérieux et désolé à la fois.

-Euh… Dragon sacré, aurais-tu bu? questionna Krilin, ne pouvant le croire.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : … la fête est déjà commencée! Et…**

Bulma se réveilla, entouré d'une foule imposante. Elle ne connaissait pas la moindre personne qui l'entourait, mais elle savait un truc : Aucun ne venait de la terre! C'était tous des martiens, des fantômes et autres trucs bizarres! Bien que ce sentant mal à l'aise, elle prit une bonne respiration et questionna le premier passant venant dans sa direction.

-Dites-moi, où sommes-nous? questionna-t-elle.

-Mais, pardi! répliqua Kaïoh, le maître des galaxies du Nord. En enfer, où le Saiyan Végéta a organisé une fête anniversaire à Enma, le juge des damnés!

Bulma eut une réaction semblable à celle de Krilin.

-Vous… Vous avez pris de l'opium, monsieur? questionna-t-elle, légèrement indécise.

-Holà! Qu'allez-vous penser du maître de l'univers! répliqua le bonhomme à la peau bleue.

Bulma papillonna des yeux, avant de s'exclamer :

-Oh! C'est vous qui nous parliez par télépatruc! se rappela-t-elle.

-Oui! Et je ne me drogue pas! Alors, si vous pouvez me permettre, je vais allez au buffet, là où Enma va faire un discours pour nous, les invités…! expliqua-t-il, en s'en allant, avant de se retourner, un scintillement dans les yeux. Oh, mais je me rappelle de toi! Tu es la « fille » qu'il y avait sur Namek, avant que le combat de Sangoku et Frieza ne la détruise.

-Hé! Je suis une femme, pas une fille! répliqua Bulma, ses paroles lui faisant rappeler comment Végéta l'appelait. Vous… Vous sauriez où se trouve celui qui a… organisé la fête de Enma? (Bien qu'elle aille toujours de la difficulté à le croire.)

-Il doit être avec les autres démons, sur la porte de gauche! Bon, ben je vous laisse! J'ai une faim de loup! s'exclama l'important personnage, en partant d'un pas précipité vers les tables garnis de belles choses.

L'humaine chercha la porte de gauche, mais ne vit qu'un étrange pavillon, à l'endroit indiqué par Kaïoh. En y entrant, elle sentit un insupportable parfum flotter dans l'air. Une femme était en très de se maquillé, affublé d'un costume moulant et brillant, avec d'étrange insigne dessus.

-Tu es là pour qui? demanda la dame trop maquillée selon Bulma.

-Hein? répliqua celle qui avait été sur terre, quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Moi, j'ai Végéta! Et oui, ce beau gars va en être renversé, quand je vais apparaître! Il va certainement croire que je suis une vraie Saiyanne, expliqua la charmeuse, en réajustant sa fausse queue de singe, en réajustant ses gants et se lissant ses mèches noirs.

-Ah…, fit Bulma.

« C'est donc à cause de cette femme que mon Végéta est au septième ciel! Le salaud! … Hé hé! Je vais profiter qu'il ne sache pas que j'ai su ses manigances pour me renseigner! » pensa-t-elle, en prenant la première arme qui tomba sous sa main.

Paf! Avec le fer à frisé, elle cogna le crâne de l'intrigante, qui chuta, assommée, sur les tapis aux sols. Bulma la déshabilla, lui prit sa perruque et sa fausse queue de singe, en se demandant si personne ne se rendrait compte de sa réelle identité.

Alors qu'Enma faisait une longue déclaration dans la salle du buffet, les démons piaffaient et chialaient copieusement sur les injustices qui les touchaient.

-J'ai laver le plancher! commença Broly.

-J'ai fait de la couture! renchérit Bojack.

-J'ai fait un gâteau! expliqua Kiwi.

-Et malgré tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est le juge qui va avoir toute la bouffe et toutes les filles! finalisa Cell, lui aussi écoeurer.

-Et les filles, oh là là!, il y en a! firent les Cells Juniors, en regardant l'autre salle.

-Mais pas d'assez mauvaises pour côtoyer des démons! répliqua Kid Buu.

-Excusez-moi! M'auriez-vous vu avec…? commença Bulma dans son déguisement à la masse.

-Oh! Vous êtes venu?! fit Babidi, la saisissant par le poignet. Suivez-moi, votre prince n'est pas trop loin!

Sur ce, le mauvais magicien amena la jeune femme à Végéta, qui était en très de se chicaner avec Frieza.

-Absolument pas! Je refuse totalement que tu ailles les mérites de cette fête! expliqua Végéta, tout en l'étranglant.

-A… Allons! Réfléchit à deux fois! Si ça va mal, ce sera de ma faute et non la tienne! expliqua le monstre à la peau blanche, toujours aussi mauvais qu'avant.

-Vas-y, étrangle-le! encourageait Cooler à l'attention du petit prince, dont sa jeune amie trouvait tout cela plutôt violent.

-Hé! Je t'amène ta compagne de cette soirée! expliqua l'être qui ressemblait à un pou, en poussant Bulma vers le Saiyan.

Végéta demeura paralysé et lâcha subitement Frieza, qui après avoir repris son souffle, dévisagea la jeune femme qui était proposer à son ennemi, se demandant ce que l'autre lui trouvait. Mais le prince semblait hypnotiser par le mouvement de la fausse queue, qui par quelques circuits à l'intérieur et un poil généreux mais bien lissé, semblait plus vrai que nature.

-Tu… Tu es…? questionna-t-il, ne devant pas en avoir vu de Saiyanne depuis la destruction de sa planète.

Bulma hésita avant de lui répondre, mais se sentait curieuse et inquiète. Quelles étaient les réelles relations entre lui et cette fille, dont elle avait voler son costume? Pour le savoir, elle ne vit pas d'autre solution que de se faire passer pour elle, surtout que son plan avait échoué, dès que Babidi l'avait amener à son cavalier de danse.

Stop!!! Est-ce qu'elle… allait réellement danser avec Végéta?! Dans toute sa vie partagé avec lui, ça ne lui était jamais arriver. Il fallait absolument qu'elle tente le coup, au moins pour être une nouvelle fois entre ces bras et pour la première fois de sa vie, danser avec son préféré!

-Jolie Saiyanne, en effet! commenta King Végéta, dont son fils devait faire vite, s'il ne voulait pas que son papa joue les voleurs de copine.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'attaquer, Végéta saisit une de ses mains et amena la fausse Saiyanne sur la piste de danse.

Soudain, comme par magie (ou par le metteur de musique, alias) la musique Be My Bad Boy se mit à jouer, transportant toutes la foule dans une Salza attitude et certains allèrent jusqu'à bouger au rythme de la musique, tel que le Commando Ginue, les hommes de l'armée du ruban rouge et Kiwi, dissimulé dans l'ombre pour qu'on ne se moque pas de lui. D'autre démons, moins gênés, sautillèrent et allèrent danser sur la piste de danse.

Végéta semblait amèrement regretter le geste qu'il avait eu, pour sauver la jeune femme, mais celle-ci n'hésita pas à lui apprendre les règles de combat de la danse rythmé. Elle mena le tempo durant une partie du temps et quand le petit Saiyan connu par cœur les gestes à faire, ce fut à lui de mener le couple. Non pas que c'était une valse, bien plus top que ça.

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucune orgie, Enma et ses invités ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que la piste de danse était occupés par plein de damnés. Il était en très de résumé la douzième année de sa vie, comment sa mère était stricte, voulant qu'il finisse ses devoirs tôt le soir et comment son père l'amenait pêcher et pique-niquer. Donc, son discours n'était pas près de finir et Kaïoh fut très heureux de s'être amener un oreiller.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Visite lointaine, valse ancienne, pensées mauvaises

Alors qu'une musique moins énergique jouait, Végéta pensait sérieusement à abandonner sa partenaire quelque part, tel que dans le milieu de la piste de danse. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas jolie. Il avait des picotements dans ses mains, rien qu'à toucher les siennes. Mais son caractère ressemblait énormément à celui de Bulma, la femme qu'il avait laissée sur terre.

Elle devait être en très de se faire consoler par Yamcha. Bien qu'il pensait qu'entre lui et elle, ça avait été assez sérieux. En tout cas, peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent, il tentait de ne pas s'imaginer son fils. Trunk était assez sensible, contrairement à lui quand il était jeune. Certainement qu'il allait pleurer, quand il allait apprendre sa mort. Et dire que lui, ça ne lui avait fait ni chaud, ni froid, quand son père était mort.

(Petit Flash Back, qui est bien étrange, car Végéta se la rappelle en dansant avec une superbe de belle fille! Ouais, il est étrange, ce mec!)

-J'ai appris la triste nouvelle! Fit Nappa. Sir Frieza est plutôt…

-Oui, il l'est! Et si tu veux pas finir comme votre roi, vaut mieux que tu te taises! Expliqua un des gardes d'une autre espèce.

-Et… Comment se porte le prince? Il a enfin eu une émotion? Questionna le grand Saiyan à la sauvage mèche.

-Il est allé s'entraîner, et sa force est plus haute que d'habitude! Mais à part ça, il y a pas de changement dans son attitude!

-Puis-je le voir? Questionna Nappa, voulant certainement regarder de ses propres yeux comment se portait le petit garçon qui serait sensé être roi, en temps normal.

Le soldat le laissa entrer. Le prince avait entendu leur conversation. Végéta se foutait royalement des condoléances de ce type qui lui léchait les bottes seulement parce qu'il pensait, tout comme lui, que sa puissance pourrait dépasser un jour celui de Frieza.

-Frieza est trop fort! S'était-il dit tout haut, après avoir su la mort de son père, au grand étonnement des soldats qui l'entourait.

Oui, il était trop fort. Il avait pris les Saiyans dans un moment difficile, et avait profité de leur allèchement pour les plaisirs du sang et de la violence pour les prendre comme ses mercenaires. King Végéta avait réussi à voir dans le plan de son ennemi, et l'avait confronté en un défi. Le souverain n'avait eu le temps que de prendre le temps de formuler son défi que déjà, l'ignoble individu lui avait arraché son souffle de vie par une de ses attaques trop rapide pour voir à l'œil nu.

-Végéta? Ah, t'es là! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça? Questionna l'espèce de bras droit du jeune prince.

-Frieza est un crétin, s'il croit que ça peut toucher quelque parmi les nôtres! Répliqua le petit garçon, d'un ton impérieux.

Soudain, le sas qui menait à sa chambre s'ouvrit, et les deux gorilles de Frieza entrèrent, suivi de leur maître, un large sourire aux lèvres. Nappa demeura scandaliser de cet intrusion, mais Végéta demeura fort. Il ne réagissa que juste à temps, en quittant sa pose assise, et en courbant l'échine, pour le saluer.

-Bien! Bien content de voir que les derniers événements ne te rende pas aussi imbécile que ton père!

-King Végéta était un crétin, et vous nous avez fait un grand cadeau en le tuant! Expliqua Végéta, bien que trouvant que son père ne méritait pas, malgré son manque de bon sens, de gagner la mort.

-Oui, je sais, mais ne crois pas que ça fait de toi le roi! Répliqua Dodoria, toujours aussi méchant avec lui.

-Un roi gagne ce titre par la puissance! Et Sir Frieza est certainement l'être le plus puissant de l'univers! Expliqua Zabon.

-Comment ça, « certainement »? Dit Frieza, soulevant le sous-entendu de Zabon. Bon, je revoirais ta conduite plus tard, Zabon. En attendant, je voudrais m'assurer que tu ne tenteras pas de faire une conduite aussi stupide que celle de ton père, lors du couronnement des titres de souverain que j'ai gagné! Alors, Végéta?

Le jeune prince demeura le visage fermé. Puis, sans plus attendre, il fit un deuxième salut, pliant du dos, tout en affirmant de sa voix la plus neutre qu'il ne ferait pas une telle sottise.

« Pas pour l'instant! » Pensa-t-il, avec grande vivacité.

-Bien! Je suis content de te l'entendre dire! Je n'aurais donc pas à me resalir les mains! Mais… Ta mère pose encore un problème! Il faudrait l'informer des derniers événements, puisque personne ne l'a fait! Et je crois que ce serait moins fatiguant de la tuer que de tout lui raconter! Alors, si quelque pouvait lui expliquer la situation, et m'assurer ensuite de sa parfaite servitude sous mon règne…!

Végéta n'eut pas à se le faire dire deux fois. Ce fut avec un nœud dans le ventre qu'il salua une troisième fois son nouveau maître, avant de partir dans l'allé. Là-bas, il couru, comme si ça pouvait atténuer la douleur qu'il allait infliger à sa mère, en lui expliquant la situation. Malgré tout, il tentait de se rassure, en se disant que celle-ci, malgré son évidente affection pour King Végéta, ne serait pas autant peiné qu'il se l'imaginait.

« Il l'a battait, et me maintenait séparer d'elle durant des semaines, en me ramenant presque mourant dans ses bras. Mère n'a jamais plus souffert que sa vie au côté de père! » Se disait-il, ravalant ses larmes.

Car malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse plus jamais leur faire de mal, à lui et à la seule femme qu'il aimait, son père allait lui manquer. Et il espérait que jamais sa mère ne souffrirait ce que lui, prochainement, allait souffrir. Obéir et faire des courbettes au tueur de son père!

« Plutôt crever! » Se disait-il, intérieurement, en poursuivant sa folle débandade, sous les regards interrogatifs des soldats qui circulaient plus lentement dans les passages du palais des Saiyans.

Mais c'était le prince. Et étant donné que son pas bon de père était mort, il fallait qu'il protège le peuple des Saiyans. Mais rien de ça ne lui venait en tête. Il devait garder sa mère en vie. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'li lui fasse subir la plus grande douleur du monde.

Une fois arriver devant sa chambre, il prit le temps de souffler, et leva le bras pour peser sur le bouton afin d'ouvrir le sas. Mais celui-ci se déplaça subitemment, découvrant le visage effroyable du plus détestable individu qu'il aille pu lui arriver de voir.

-Tu en as pris, un moment! Expliqua Frieza, seul, à côté de sa belle jeune mère, qui était interloqué.

-Végéta, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète, mais demeurant assez calme, les mains sur son ventre arrondis.

La voir si tranquille, se berçant doucement dans cette chaise berçante, si fragile au événement qui allait suivre, surtout dans son état…! Le jeune garçon eut l'impression qu'il lui serait incapable de lui dévoiler la vérité. Mais la présence de Frieza lui rappelait douloureusement qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse, sinon, sa mère et son futur jeune frère ou sœur allait mourir!

-Mère! J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous dire! Commença-t-il, bien droit, la tête baissé afin de ne pas voir sa réaction. King Végéta a désobéit, et sa punition fut la mort!

Il ressentit un tressaillement venant du corps de madame sa mère, et releva ses yeux afin de voir son état. Elle semblait assez choquée, ses mains étant crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Ses yeux se rempliçaient doucement d'eau, tel une vague qui n'était pas prête à partir. Végéta se vu forcé de poursuive par le regard interrogatif et la lumière de vengeance qui brillait dans les yeux de la pauvre mère.

-Frieza se vu forcer de le corriger de cette façon, car la conduite de King Végéta était réellement inadmissibles. Celui-ci souhaitait que Frieza cesse de prendre le contrôle de Végéta. Mais aujourd'hui, lui seul est détenteur à ce titre, et il nous rappelle qu'il ne faudrait pas chercher à prendre son rôle pour les Saiyans, sinon, nous subirions le même traitement que l'ancien et pathétique roi de cette planète! Expliqua-t-il de vive voix, afin que Frieza soit satisfait de ses explications, puis se rapprocha de sa mère, en lui murmurant : … Toute mes condoléances, mère, mais il vous faut vous ressaisir, et affirmer au nouveau souverain votre obéissance, comme le fait déjà nos anciens sujets!

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle savait toute l'histoire, à présent. Son visage n'était plus que la proie à la plus profonde douleur, et elle se mit à hurler. Végéta crut premièrement que c'était la perte de son idiot de mari qui lui arrachait ses cries. Mais quand il l'a vit se lever avec difficultés, ses paumes collant son ventre comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, il compris que le choc allait accoucher prématurément. Il fouilla de ses yeux apeurés autour de lui pour trouver de l'aide. Il n'y avait que Frieza autre dans cette pièce. Et à voir son regard, qui n'était plus qu'un mélange de dégouter et épouvanté, il devinait facilement qu'il n'avait pas pris des cours de sage femme. De toute façon, jamais il n'aurait laisser ce vil individu toucher à sa mère, ni à son futur frère ou sœur.

Devant l'urgence de la situation, il ne prit pas la peine de prendre congé de son nouveau maître, et partie chercher de l'aide. Les médecins vinrent, mais en vain. La reine n'avait plus que quelques minutes à vivre. Végéta supplia sa bonne mère de ne pas le laisser, de ne pas mourir. Il agit comme un enfant à qui on arrachait sa mère trop tôt. Et en partie, c'était vrai. Son père venait tout juste de les quitter, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, dans ce monde de violence, de règle idiote, et de vilain martien trop puissant et trop méchant. Mais sa mère se contenta de lui sourire, de son plus rayonnant sourire, et lui demanda d'être fort. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son Je t'aime, que ses yeux se voilèrent.

Après cette tragédie, jamais plus Végéta ne s'intéressa à l'enfant qui était né, ce jour-là, s'il était mort ou non. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait, c'était qu'il avait tué sa mère. Oui, il l'avait tué! Sous les ordres de Frieza! Et ses ordres, il en obéit, les plus horribles, les uns que les autres. Mais ce tout premier resterait le plus horrible à ses yeux.

Quand il sortit enfin de cet affreux souvenir, il vit qu'il était encore en enfer, mais plus sur la piste de danse. Il était maintenant assis à l'une des tables qui entourait la piste de danse, avec les poufs les entourant, confectionner avec soins par le groupe de Bojack, qui avait eu de grande amélioration en couture, grâce à la pression exercé par lui, Végéta.

Lui, si fort, s'était fait traîné par une traînée dont il ne connaissait pas l'âge, le nom, et le réel niveau de force. En levant ses yeux, il l'a vit, qui mangeait un repas qui avait dû été transporter de la salle du banquet jusqu'ici. Un nombre incalculable de plats couvraient l'entierté de la table. Quand elle eut fini, elle soupira, puis remarqua que Végéta s'était réveiller de son espèce de transe.

-Ahhh! Contente que tu ailles retrouver tes esprits! Allez, mange! Ne te gêne pas pour moi! Je connais ton appétit!

« Hum… Si elle me connaît autant, c'est que ça ne peut être qu'une réelle Saiyanne! » Pensa-t-il, en engloutissant à grande vitesse le contenu de la plupart des plats.

Après avoir manger, il ramena son attention à sa convive. D'allure très jeune, ses habits épousant à perfection sa sublime silhouette, son menton posé dans la paume de sa main, regardant avec une certaine mélancolie les autres danseurs, cette jeune femme avait un je ne sais quoi qui lui rappelait une personne, mais ne pouvait l'affirmer.

-Tu… Tu es morte depuis longtemps…? Demanda-t-il, bien qu'auriant bien voulu se battre, s'entraîner, plutôt que de perdre son temps avec cette femme.

-… Pas vraiment! Mais, tout dépend de ce qu'est que le temps pour une personne! Expliqua le dame à la longue tignasse noir, lui arrivant jusqu'au bas de la taille, se rappelant pour elle-même que la dernière semaine de son vécu avait été mille fois pire que l'enfer.

Elle semblait maintenant complètement se désintéresser de lui. Pourquoi? Il était le prince! Une Saiyanne normal serait aux anges de partager sa table avec un aussi important personnage! Vraiment, il y avait bien des choses qui ne marchaient pas, en cette jeune personne.

Mais au fond, c'était que Bulma demeurait gravement vexée qu'il se soit presque endormi, alors que c'était une retrouvaille, pour elle! Elle aurait aimer se jeter dans ces bras, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Mais en même temps, elle aurait voulu qu'il lui dise pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait tromper? Bien sûr, elle pouvait se répondre pour elle-même. Elle n'était pas assez plaisante, ce n'était qu'une humaine, et elle l'empêchait d'élever son fils comme à son bon désir.

Toutes ses pensées la chagrinaient, mais elle avait son orgueil, et ne pouvait se résoudre à faire le premier pas, et à lui dire sa véritable identité. S'il aurait découvert le poteau rose, elle serait gênée, mais en même temps, il aurait à s'expliquer. Mais encore là, elle aurait l'air de lui courir après, et après l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait, quand Shenron avait expliquer ce qu'il faisait en enfer, elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'air de lui avoir pardonner ces actes.

Soudain, quelque vint devant Végéta. C'était nulle autre que Sangoku. Il observa les plats vides avec une mine terriblement triste, puis questionna le petit Saiyan sur l'endroit où il pourrait en trouver d'autre.

-… Dans le buffet! Répliqua cessement le prince, comme il l'aurait fait, habituellement, mécontent de tant s'ennuyer, et de causer l'ennuie de cette femme.

-Merci! Répliqua le grand héros non connu de la terre.

Végéta le regarda s'en aller, sans toutefois se rendre compte de se qui venait de se produire. Il réagit finalement après dix secondes, en se levant sec, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-Mais c'était…! S'exclama-t-il, totalement réveillé de sa torpeur.

-Oh, tu veux encore danser? Questionna la jeune femme, se levant à sa suite, s'approchant de lui pour lui tenir sa main.

Il lui donna un coup du renvers de sa fameuse main, en disant :

-Je n'ai pas envie de danser avec une fille comme toi! J'en ai déjà une autre beaucoup mieux! Expliqua le prince, en se précipitant vers le buffet.

Ces paroles chavirèrent Bulma. En voyant Sangoku, avait-il découvert qu'il y avait un moyen de se rendre en enfer? C'était-il rendu compte de qui elle était réellement? Mais malgré ces quelques doutes, elle devait se mettre sous l'évidence : Il avait dit ça pour une belle et jeune Saiyanne, selon l'idée que se faisait Végéta sur elle. Donc, la femme qu'il préférait était mieux qu'une belle et jeune Saiyanne. Il y avait donc une autre femme, ici, en enfer, mieux qu'elle et de se qu'elle paressait en cette instant.

-Avoue-vous un problème, mademoisselle? Questionna une personne à la voix mielleuse, des plus étranges, aux oreilles de Bulma.

Elle se tourna, pour se trouver nez à nez à Frieza, qu'elle ne connaissait que son nom, mais pas de son apparence, ayant été trop loin sur terre, et sur une forme robot, pour qu'elle puisse le reconnaître.

-Il vous a fait un traitement plus sec que le mien! Fit la chose aux traits soigné, son visage étant aux yeux de la chère humaine comme celui d'un pierrot, mais plus efféminé. Que voulez-vous! Vous ne pourrez jamais partagez un lien aussi puissant que lui et moi, nous avons!

Ces derniers mots glacèrent les veines de la pauvre mère, qui avait devant elle, ce qui lui semblait bien la maîtresse de son mari.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Méprise à la reprise, donnant scènes mouillées

-Salope! S'écria Bulma, en donnant une furieuse claque au visage du mauvais martien, qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué le reste de sa physionomie.

Les mots, bien qu'insignifiant dans ses oreilles qui en avaient entendu d'autres, ramena le prince sur ces pas, car cette tonalité…! Il ne pouvait pas douter, c'était celle dont il avait tant entendu de vilain mots sortir de sa belle bouche. Et saisissant la gravitée de la scène, que réellement, Bulma venait de donner une gifle à Frieza, qui lui rougissait de colère, il s'écria, comme une prière, mais qui sortie tel un ordre :

-Ne la touche pas!

Bulma vit Végéta, et devint livide. Quoi? Il ne voulait pas qu'un membre de son espèce, dont elle était encore affublée du costume, attaque sa maîtresse? Vraiment, il allait sentir sa colère passée! Non, elle ne le laissera plus jamais partir, elle l'enchaînerait au mur de sa salle de gravité, mais plus jamais elle ne laisserait une telle tragédie se reproduire! Plus jamais le cœur de son guerrier ne tournera vers une autre!

-Parce que tu me dis que tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse du mal, à cette connasse? S'écria Bulma, telle un bouledogue enragé.

Mais son air mauvais se téléporta presque aussitôt sur celui de Frieza, qui força son attaquante à tenir son regard à nouveau sur lui, en lui pressant le crâne comme une simple noix, entre ses deux mains.

-Alors comme ça, vous m'avez pris pour une femelle? Interrogea le monstre sans culot, faisant arracher des plaintes à la pauvre humaine, tout en pressant de plus en plus fort sur sa tête de linotte, son regard cloué sur son ventre. Vous allez le regrettez, fortement!

-Hum-hum! Frieza ne se laisse pas ridiculiser, sauf par Végéta, qui est trop fort pour lui! Expliqua Garlic Jr.

-Qu… Quoi? Frieza? Fit Bulma, se rendant compte de l'énormité de sa gaffe.

-CRÈVE! Hurla l'être terriblement insulté, avant de se faire stopper dans son étreinte meurtrière non pas par Végéta, mais par son père, une mine courroucée.

-…Fils! Tu devrais avoir honte de faire ça à une pauvre petite femelle! En plus, ce n'est même pas une de ces Saiyannes, dont tu as déjà détruit leur planète mère, tuer leur roi et leur reine! Expliqua Cold.

-Quoi? Fit King Végéta, qui avait cru, comme bien d'autre.

-Non, sinon…, elle ne perdrait pas sa perruque! Démontra Zangya, en arrachant le paquet de faux cheveux qui avait été déplacé, dans la tentative de meurtre raté de Lord Frieza.

-Et sa queue! Hi hi hi! Renchérit un des enfants de Cell, en arrachant sans ménagement la fausse queue.

Ainsi dépouiller, Bulma se retrouva le centre d'intérêt de tous, et était atrocement gêné. Elle aurait apprécié, à cet instant, être comme Lunch, éternuer, et ne plus avoir son côté peureux, sortir un fusil d'une capsule, et tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait ou la dévisageait.

-Bulma? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici? Demanda Végéta, étonné et intimidé, comme si elle l'avait vu faire une bêtise.

-Ben… C'est une question, ça! On pourrait être plus gentil à une personne qui est morte! Répliqua l'humaine, ayant comme toujours son franc parlée.

-Vous êtes… morte? Mais pourquoi? Questionna King Végéta, qui était curieux de mieux connaître l'amie de son fils.

-Vous êtes le père de Végéta? Ah, ben, faisons les salutations comme bonne éduforme! Tu vas me présenter, non, Végéta? Interrogea Bulma, tentant d'élever son regard au dessus de la foule qui s'était mis à l'entourer, tel des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel.

Végéta ne trouvant pas ses mots, Bulma dut se présenter toute seule. King Végéta demeura gravement étonné de savoir qu'il avait un petit-fils, mais il semblait aussi gravement honteux qu'il ne vienne pas d'un mariage en bonne éduforme, comme il l'aurait souhaité, de la part d'un prince important, comme son fils. Les démons se mirent à posé des tas de questions, comment c'était d'être la compagne de Végéta, s'il la frappait, quel genre de gâterie il lui faisait, si son fils lui ressemblait, si elle avait eu d'autres enfants, etc. Elle fit de son mieux, mais aux questions indiscrètes, elle les envoya, ainsi que leurs créateurs, dans un paquet de fourches et de torches, qui avaient été accrochés au mur pour formé le visage du juge.

Après avoir ainsi effrayé la foule par elle-même, et en final avec son défenseur, Végéta, ils purent trouvé un coin pour parlé, loin des regards et oreilles indiscrètes : sous une table du buffet de l'autre pièce. Végéta était assez petit pour s'asseoir, ne devant supporter quelques unes de ses mèches qui frottait le dessous de la table. Bulma devait se concentrer afin de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque, pour ne pas de se faire mal. Une fois que Végéta se soit assuré qu'aucun démon ne les aille suivi, la jeune femme pu commencer à s'expliquer.

Son conte, sur sa recherche des Dragon Ball, n'étonna pas le prince. Bulma était une femme de volonté, qui avait se qu'elle voulait. Mais il ne se fit pas raconter toute suite dans quelle déprime elle avait été plongé, lors de sa disparition. Quand elle lui raconta ce que lui avait dit et fait le dragon sacrée, il dut se couvrir les yeux, et mordre un coin de ses gants, afin de ne pas rire. Mais bientôt, le son de ses gloussements finit pas donner à Bulma une envie folle de lui crier dessus. Mais avant qu'elle n'aille le temps de démontrer son irritation, il leva la main, reprit son souffle, et dit :

-«Le septième ciel », c'est le nom de la fête que j'ai été obliger de faire par Enma, à cause de cet imbécile de « connasse », comme tu lui as si bien dit! Et… non, le fait que tu te fasses tuer parce que je suis en enfer, hé hé hé…!

-Ne recommence pas! S'écria l'humaine, ses vraies émotions surgissant, ainsi qu'une rivière de larme sur ses joues écarlates par sa tristesse et sa colère refoulée. J'ai été morte de peur durant tout le temps que ta disparition a duré! Je ne savais pas où tu étais, ce qui t'était arrivé, c'était insupportable! Trunks avait tant de peine, et je ne lui étais d'aucun secours, parce que j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de mauvais! Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir depuis sept jours! Et je n'ai ni mangé, ni bu quoi que se soit! Mais ça, c'était rien, quand le dragon m'a dit que pendant que je me laissais dépérir, et que mon fils se faisait un sans d'encre, son père était en train de…!

Elle ne put arriver à articuler quoi que se soit, sa gorge nouée par ses sanglots, ses mains tremblantes couvrant son visage toujours rouge, couvert d'eau salés. Végéta n'eut plus du tout envie de rire. Doucement, il l'amena contre lui, la laissant pleurer son soul, la sentant déglutir pour reprendre son souffle à certain instant. Il demeura ainsi, impuissant, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait occasionné cette si immense peine, mais ne sachant pas faire autre chose d'autre que de la tenir contre lui, lui passer et repasser sa main contre son dos, l'autre caressant ses cheveux dépeignée, son visage contre son épaule, il déversant un torrent de larme, qui ne gênait nullement Végéta, dans un tel instant. Cet événement le faisait sentir faible. Faible et idiot. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Il n'avait pas souhaité lui faire de la peine. C'était un accident, ce qui s'était produit, et la réaction en chaîne avait fait en sorte qu'elle en arrive jusqu'à cet état. Il pensait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle ce qu'avait dit le monstre qu'il avait tant tabassé, depuis son arrivé en enfer, et qu'il aurait tant dû tabasser, encore plus.

« En effet, tu n'es pas _totalement_ mort! » Avait-il dit, comme s'il en savait plus long sur les événements qui l'avaient mené ici.

Mais… Comment trouver le moyen de savoir ce qui avait occasionné sa mort, et faire en sorte que lui et Bulma, … et Sangoku, retourne au monde des vivants? Car il lui était impossible, dans son esprit, de demeuré ici. Trunks avait encore besoin de ses parents, et il aurait encore besoin d'un adversaire, même s'il était plus puissant que lui.

En voyant bien que Bulma n'avait pas fini de pleurer, il leva la nappe de basse hauteur, afin de voir s'il n'y aurait pas un magicien dans les environs de cette table. Au même moment, Mamie Voyante venait dans cette direction, et tendait son bras raccourcis vers le plat des melons. En voyant une main se glisser sous le tissus qui recouvrait la table, puis celle-ci remonter ce pan tissé, découvrant ainsi le combattant Saiyan, accoté à un pâte de table, sa mie pleurant chaudement sur son torse, son attention fut attirer.

-Hé, la vieille! T'aurais une boule magique? Questionna Végéta

-Euh, oui! Fit-elle, en la lui tendant, bien qu'elle aurait mieux accepter qu'il demande un mouchoir pour sa belle.

Après qu'il le lui aille prit des mains, le pan de napperon retomba, et Mamie Voyante demeura aveugle de se qui suivra, sous la table. Végéta ne sut que faire pour commander à la boule de lui montrer les événements qu'il voulait voir. Mais celle-ci sembla obéir sur les désirs de son inconscient, et le combattant vit une classe de jeunes enfants, tous étant humain, sauf son enfant, qu'il savait posséder de son sang. Celui-ci se levait, sous la demande de la maîtresse, et commençait un discours, le lisant de quelques feuilles lignées qu'il tenait de ses mains comme un joyau.

-Mon père! Mon père, je voudrais qu'il soit comme celui de mon ami Sangoten! Expliquait son enfant, un sourire franc et radieux aux lèvres.

-Quoi? Rugit-il, coupant ainsi le visionnement.

Durant ce temps, la peine de Bulma s'était atténué, et elle fut toute amusé de voir la colère et la fierté baclé du papa.

-Mais c'est un très beau texte, qui te met en valeur! Tiens! Commença-t-elle, bougeant, enlevant le haut de son costume, se retrouvant ainsi avec le haut de sa robe rouge, et sortant de son rangement de document super important, son soutien-gorge, l'ouvrage de son fils.

Elle le lui tendit, et Végéta, qui avait été médusé par le manège de sa femme, se réveilla, et se mit à lire le texte au complet de Trunks.

Mon père

Mon père, je voudrais qu'il soit comme celui de mon ami Sangoten. Oui, cet individu n'hézite pas à aller à l'encontre des décizions prit par sa femme. Si mon père agichait ainsi sur ce point, je pourais plus le voir, en suivant son entraînement, et en devenant très fort, il serait fier de moi, ne se ferait plus de tracas pour moi, et pourait avoir d'autre enfant! Ainsi, j'aurais des camarades de jeu, et des apprenti quand ils serait plus vieux. Maman serait contente, et moi aussi, car je ne cerais pas obliger de devenir président de la Capsule Corps, comme voudrait grand-père, mais plutôt aventurier, et protecteur de la terre, comme mon papa!

Écrit par : Trunks Brief

Mots : 113

Faute : 8

Commentaire : Excellent texte, bien que légèrement trop sérieux, pour un enfant de sept ans! À voir si ces parents ne sont pas trop exigent!

P.S. : Effectivement, il est souhaitable dans bien des familles qu'il y aille plus qu'un enfant, mais ceci est le soin des parents.

Professeur de français : Louise Crapote

Ce texte, étant le fruit de la sincérité de son fils, bouleversa Végéta. Bien sûr, Bulma ne put le déchiffrer sur son visage, surtout avec le manque de lumière. Mais le tremblement qui fit vibrer son corps, Bulma le perçut, et se fut à elle de le prendre dans ces bras, de le caresser tendrement, et de déposer son visage sur son épaule.

En sachant qu'elle ne pouvait faire autre chose pour le calmer, elle ne s'en voulut pas du tout. Il était le père de son fils, son compagnon, à elle. Et elle ne le laisserait pour rien au monde.

Après cinq minutes passés ainsi, Végéta demanda faiblement, sa voix étranglé, s'il était un bon père. Bulma lui répondit, sans plus de cérémonie, que c'était à Trunks de demander ça. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui eut une étrange réaction en chaîne. Tous deux sortirent de leur cachette, et Végéta jeta un coup d'œil étonné dans la salle de buffet, qui était au fond remplie de toutes les connaissances qu'ils avaient, sur terre. Il vit même Trunk, en très de parler avec animation avec Sangoten. Celui-ci dut sentir quelque chose, car il tourna sa tête vers son père, et se fut un immense sourire qui apparut sur sa frimousse.

-Papa! Fit-il, courant à toute vitesse, freinant juste à temps pour ne pas le percuter. T'as vu comme je suis rapide?

Comme seul réponse, Végéta lui montra le texte qu'il avait écrit à l'école, un visage bien grave, comme il avait quand il allait le disputer. Le sourire du petit disparue.

-J'm'excuse! J'ai pas voulu écrire ça! J'ai écrit n'importe quoi! C'est pas vrai que…!

-Tais-toi! J'y ai lu des trucs pas trop doux sur moi et ta mère! Alors, comme ça, faudrait que j'agisse comme ce crétin de Sangoku, et faire des cachoterries à ta mère? Faudrait aussi qu'on cesse de penser à toi, et qu'on aille des enfants? Dit-il, très sérieusement, un ton de reproche dans la voix.

Trunks ferma les yeux, se préparant à avoir une correction. Végéta, amusé, dit simplement :

-Y'a ben des trucs sensés, d'dans, mais oublie pas qu'un parent n'oublie jamais son enfant, malgré le nombre qu'il en a! Compris?

-Hein? S'exclama Trunk, surpris par réaction de son père à son texte, dont il ne voulait le faire lire que par sa mère.

-Jamais je ne laisserais tes grands-parents choisir ton avenir, ni ta mère, ni même moi! C'est à toi de choisir ton avenir, car ta personne qui ne le menace! Moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix! J'ai dû devenir fort afin de survivre! La force, s'est bien de l'avoir, mais il faut savoir la manipuler. Comme ça, on n'a pas de maître! Mais tant que je serais plus fort que toi, je serais ton maître de combat, et je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais, O.K.? Car si un jour, un autre monstre menace t'a vit, et celle de ta famille, tu pourras te défendre! Mais pour ça, il va falloir que je convainque ta mère de ne pas t'obliger a avoir des cours tout le temps! Mais à force de discussion, ça va s'arranger! … Quant à l'histoire d'avoir des frères et des sœurs, ça dépendra de moi et ta mère, vu? Même si c'est bien te connaître ton avis sur ce sujet. Alors, c'est correct? Je suis pas un trop mauvais père?

-Non! T'es le meilleur des pères! Répliqua Trunks, en auriant bien serré son père dans ses bras, mais n'étant pas assez habitué dans ce genre de démonstration pour ça.

Les héros de DBZ et leurs familles, ayant assisté à cette scène touchante, se mirent collectivement à applaudir, sauf les grands-parents de Trunk, qui aurait bien voulu dire deux mots dans le discours du petit Saiyan.

Durant ce temps, Enma poursuivait son discours, 19/20 des gens dormant paisiblement. Et ceux qui restaient éveillé, cela étant à cause du café, maudissaient d'en avoir bu, en entendant le géant conter ces 112 ans, ces années où il était encore très populaire, sur les pistes de danse. Enfin, il proposa à tous ces convives d'y aller, afin qu'ils puissent admirer ses exploits. Mais en y allant, il eu une étrange surprise. 


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : La pagaille, c'est mauvais pour toi, Végéta!

En y allant, jamais le grand Enma ne se serait attendu à recevoir attaque de Ki sur le visage. Assommé, il s'écroula sur Maître Kaïoh et Kaïoshin, qui se maudirent de s'être trouver là.

Effectivement, une bataille terrible se disputait. King Végéta, entraîner dans la discution sur la femme de son fils, avait raconter un peu de sa propre vie. Le roi Cold s'était sentit alors obliger de se vanter de ses propres bonheurs de couple, durant son vivant. Et maintenant, les deux vieux ennemis se battaient, à la fois par les points et par leur Ki que par des phrases grandiloquentes. Végéta alla y jeter un coup d'œil, et eu une soudaine envie d'être orphelin, tel que le pensait Frieza et Cooler en même temps.

-Comment pouvais-tu battre ton épouse? Elle m'aurait certainement mieux mériter, moi, qui est si doux et si polie avec l'agente féminine! Expliquait Cold, tout en lançant son poing au visage de son adversaire.

-Bien sûr, et elle aurait été aussi malheureuse que toutes tes femmes! Moi au moins, j'en n'avais qu'une, et c'était bien plus respectueux que d'en avoir six! Expliqua le souverain aux piques bruns, parant le coup, et profitant de son élan pour l'envoyer voltiger.

-Sept! Tu oublies de compter la mère de Frieza! Rappela l'encorné, en se redressant.

-ll aurait jamais du naître, cet andouille! Pourquoi tu pouvais pas en avoir seulement une, comme un mec normal? Demanda le roi des Saiyans, lui lançant une décharge de Ki.

-Mon cœur est loin d'être aussi sec que celui des Saiyans! Résonna le mauvais papa, en évitant le rayon. Et j'avais bien assez d'affection à partager pour avoir une dizaine de femmes à mon actif! Ce n'est comme toi, que même en ayant une, tu devais la frapper!

-C'était mieux que toi, qui les laissaient s'entretuer! Répliqua le père beaucoup moins puissant que son fils.

-Ils sont… insultants! Commenta Cooler.

-Dégueulasse! Rajouta Végéta, bien que ne partageant pas assez de rapprochement avec ces deux frères ennemis pour compatir avec son désarroi.

-Et ensuite, il y en a qui se turait pour des femelles! Mais allons, Végéta, ne soyons pas aussi stupide que nos parents! Et si nous…! Commença Frieza, avant de se faire donner un coup de poing par le fier prince.

-Même pas en rêve! C'est pas parce que ma mère était plus jolie que la tienne que t'avait des raisons de détruire ma planète!

-… Mais tu déjonctes? Les femmes sont une perte de temps! J'aurais même pas dû m'énerver contre la tienne! Non, vraiment, il n'y en a aucune qui mérite que je perdes mon temps avec! Expliqua Frieza, se relèvant, malgré toutes les bosses que Végéta lui avait copieusement fait sur sa vilaine cabosse.

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'il dit, mais quand il va savoir qu'il y a une voyante dans la salle du buffet…! Commença Dodoria, connaissant le secret de son maître.

Aussitôt, Frieza perdit tout ses airs fiers, et demanda comme un enfant exciter où elle était. Jamais Végéta n'aurait pu croire que son pire ennemi était à ce genre de point faible. Et quand il partit, il posa quelques questions à gros bras droit du petit et abjecte martien.

-Alors… Frieza croit à ces charlatans?

-Et traite mot, oui! Murmura le monstre mauve rose. Et j'étais persuadé que ça allait causer sa perte! Mais toi et l'autre Saiyan, vous êtes revenus de la terre, et vous nous avez tous bâtu à plat de couture.

Alors que Végéta était sonné, venant d'apprendre qu'il aurait été terriblement plus facile, dans le passé, de vaincre Frieza, sa femme arriva, Trunk par la main, dans la salle de danse.

-Hé hé hé! La fille! Elle a changé! S'exclama C-19, se rinçant de l'œil en regardant avec délectation les épaules nu de l'humaine.

-Il est où, ton haut? Demanda Zangya, légèrement jalouse de l'évidente beauté de Bulma.

-Ben… J'ai fait un petit striptease, et…, commença-t-elle, en blague.

-Qui a dit « Striptease »? Questionna Zabon.

-J'adore les stripteases! S'exclama le plus petit Janemba.

-Ouais, tout le monde à poil! S'exclamèrent les petits Cells Junior.

-Il n'y a qu'un problème, dans votre idée! S'écria Cooler, heureux qu'avec sa remarque, un tel plan de naisse jamais ici, sous ses yeux. La plupart d'entre vous ne portez pas de vêtement!

-… C'est vrai! Fit Janemba, en remarquant pour l'une des premières fois que le fait de ne pas avoir de linge était triste.

-Bouh! On pourra pas se mettre à poil! Chialèrent les petits de Cell.

(Mais ils n'ont pas de poil!)

-Mais vous pourriez vous faire des costumes rigolos, les petits! Débuta Cold, voulant bien faire.

-Et avec les vêtements du sale gros juge, qui est toujours dans les paumes! Expliqua Kid Boo.

-Laissez moi découpé! Supplia Janemba à la longue épée.

-Ouais! Laissez-nous coudre! Demanda Bojack et son groupe.

« Oh non! J'aime pas ça! » Se dit Trunk, en partant rejoindre Goten, qui regardait la compétition de nourriture de se disputait Sangoku et Sangohan.

Après cet élan de déboche, et quand Enma apprit ce qui s'était produit, le juge responsabilisa Végéta et ses amis pour tout ce qui s'était passer, et les réunis dans son tribunal.

-Étant donné les conséquences affreuses de ta fête, Végéta, toi et tous tes amis seront gravement puni!

Végéta serra des poings, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas accepter, un peu plus tôt, de laisser les mérites comme le reste de la fête à Frieza, auriant bien voulu le voir se faire cabosser, écraser,…

-Et donc, avez-vous une suggestion?

-Euh… Un gros gâteau? Demanda Sangoku, qui malgré toute la nourriture qu'il avait ingéré avec appétit, il avait toujours faim!

-Autre chose! Pria le juge, n'ayant pas rien que ça à faire, et devant de trouver un nouveau agencement de chemisier.

-Et bien… Si on pouvait retourner sur terre…! Suggéra Trunk, sachant que sa mère serait furieuse s'il ne finissait pas son devoir, et ne voyant pas de quoi où s'entrainer avec son père, que ce soit en enfer, au paradie, ou au palais d'Enma.

-… Excellente idée! Je vous condamne à vivre, mais quand vous mourrez, je vais vous faire bosser dans la paperasse! Allez, ouste! S'écria l'imposant personage, en les sachant d'un coup de pied.

-… Bon, maintenant, on peut rentrer chez nous? Demanda Sangoku.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses cette question! Vous allez pouvoir tous rentrer! Expliqua Végéta.

-Mais… Pourquoi toi non? Demanda Bulma.

-T'as oublier? Je suis mort! Expliqua le petit Saiyan, dont sa compagne avait oublier ce fait.

-Hé hé hé! Ce n'est pas totalement vrai! Expliqua Mami Voyante.

-Donne nous sa boule de présience, et on t'explique tout! Fit le petit laid mais mignon fantôme.

Végéta ne discuta pas, et redonna la sphère, en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours éclater cette vieille peau après.

-Et bien, j'avais vu, dans ma boule, que tu aurais une fille, seulement si tu vivais un séparation avec ta femme! Alors, j'ai envoyé mon serviteur, le fantôme, mettre un poison dans le magma des volcans, afin que tu entres dans un profond coma. C'est pourquoi tu ressens encore la chaleur du volcan! Tu es toujours prisonnier de sa lave! De corps, bien sûr!

-… Et c'est seulement pour ça? S'écria Végéta, n'hésitant plus à l'étrangler.

-C'est aussi parce qu'elle voulait un nouveau mercenaire, et que Frieza nous a expliquer qu'il accepterait d'entrer à son service, si on lui permettait de te porter la poisse! On a fait ce qu'il voulait, en sachant que malgré tout, tu retournerais sur terre! Expliqua le fantôme, en tentant de dégager sa maîtresse de la poigne du combattant.

Végéta cessa de maltraité la vieille, ayant de la difficulté à croire réellement ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais Bulma, furieuse que son mari soit dans le coma à cause de cette peste qu'elle avait prit au premier abord pour une fille, aurait volontiers retourné en enfer pour lui faire subir le courroux de l'une de ses inventions. Mais Végéta préféra ne plus y penser, traîner sa femme, alors que leur enfant ouvrait le pas à tout le groupe, avec Sangoten.

De retour sur terre, les membres du groupe décidèrent de retourné chez eux. Une fois chez eux, Bulma et Trunk rencontrèrent Tenshihan et Chaozu, tenant le corps de Végéta, sans connaissance, rougit à endroit par les anciennes brûlures qu'il s'était fait, à se frotter à des volcans.

-Oh, il est là! Fit Bulma, le prenant immédiatement par la taille, pour débarrasser leurs amis de ce poids.

-D'après toi, maman, comment on va faire pour le soigner? Demanda Trunk, inquiet, en cherchant son pouls, et devint plus calme quand il sentit le battement du cœur de son père.

-Hum… Je vais chercher dans mon labo, et je verrais à ça après le souper! Expliqua sa mère, en rentrant dans la Corporation Corps, se faisant aider par son fils pour transporter le Saiyan inconscient, sans demander rien à Tenshihan.

-… D'après toi, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il nous pardonne? Demanda Chaozu, étonné que ça se soit si bien passé.

-… S'ils ne sont pas fâchés, alors je ne crois pas qu'on aille à traîner ici! Expliqua Tenshihan.

-Surtout… qu'elle nous a retrouvé! Fit le petit combattant aux dons psychiques, le crâne couvert de sueur, en voyant la forme menaçant de Lunch.

Le duo s'enfuit à pleine vitesse de la furie blonde, qui cherchait toujours à convaincre le belle homme aux trois yeux de s'accoquiner avec elle.

Le repas chez les Briefs fut plutôt morose. Les grands-parents étaient contents que leur fille et petit-fils, ainsi que beau-fils sans alliance soient de retour. Mais l'état de ses trois membres de leur famille les préoccupait. Trunk ne mangeait rien, ainsi que Bulma, qui elle s'occupait de nourrir Végéta par intraveineuse. Monsieur Brief regarda dans tous ses comprimées, mais rien ne semblait soigné le mal qu'avait le Saiyan. Madame Brief eut beau promené sous son nez tout les plats de la maison, ainsi qu'une énorme chope de bière, rien ne le ranima.

Bulma décida alors qu'elle allait tenter l'une de ses techniques chiennes! Trunk, son père et sa mère laissa la jeune femme à l'œuvre, quand Bulma expliqua son plan. Les grands-parents allèrent rendrent visite à de lointain ami, et Trunk alla chez son ami Gotenks pour la fin de semaine.

Bulma aillant toute la batisse pour son plan de scientifique folle, elle se mit à faire un paquet de calcul. Son plan avait 72 % de chance de réussir. Alors, valait mieux essayer!

Utilisant la moitié de ses économies, Bulma réussit à reproduire un volcan miniature dans la salle de gravité de son très cher compagnon. Après s'être assuré, en perdant quelques cheveux, qu'il pouvait vraiment rentrer en iruption, elle installa végéta dans une sorte d'œuf de métal.

Selon ses calculs, remettre le patient dans la température exact de son mal pouvait le réveiller. En se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être plus mal que maintenant, elle ferma la salle, et alla devant les ordinateurs. Pianotant sur un nombre incalculable de touche, le panneau protégeant le célèbre bouton rouge bougea, mais pas complètement. En soupirant, Bulma alla chercher un marteau, et frappa avec frénétiquement le tableau de contrôle, en tentant d'atteindre le bouton et son panneau trop protecteur. Après avoir bousillé presque toute les commandes, le bouton se fit enfin atteindre par l'horrible arme.

-Aillow!

Bulma venait d'échapper son arme sur son pied, et alors qu'elle s'accroupillait pour se le frotter, le faux volcan éclatait, et la force de graviter aidait à l'opération.

Dans l'œuf de métal, où était emprisonné Végéta, il se produisait quelque chose. L'âme de se dernier commençait à bouillonner, comme dans les veines de son propre corps. Il avait l'impression qu'un degré de plus, et il allait se liquéfier. Il ouvra les yeux, et les referma aussitôt. L'air semblait des millions de grains de sable, qui lui piquait encore les yeux, même si ses paupières les protégeaient. Il aurait voulu hurler, mais sa cage thoracique n'était plus qu'un étau. Il serra les poings, et cogna contre les murs qui l'entourait. Soudain, un soufflement le fit cesser. Une épaisse fumer rentrait dans son compartiment, et il ne savait pas trop si c'était un bon signe, ou un mauvais.

Alors que Bulma avait vérifier, et s'était assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de bleu, et se redressa, pour voir l'œuf de métal exploser, ses débris fracassant la vitre de sa salle de contrôle, qui avait perdu pas mal du contrôle sur toute la situation. Aussi incroyable que ça l'était, l'état de Bulma la maintenait sans bouger, et tous les morceaux de métals se plantèrent autour d'elle. Mais elle ne semblait plus se préoccuper du danger qui la menaçait. Elle alla ouvrir les portes de la salle de gravité, évita la lave qui coulait sur le sol et qui fondait les plaques du plancher, criant le nom de son seul amour.

-Végéta! Végéta! VÉGÉTA! Hurlait-elle, à en perdre son souffle.

Elle venait de faire le tour de la salle, dont les murs était troués par l'explosion de l'œuf, qui n'était plus en million de morceau. C'était de sa faute. En voulant qu'il revienne à lui, elle avait causer… sa mort? Sa VRAI de VRAI mort?

-Nonnnn! Cria-t-elle, en tombant à genou, juste devant une nouvelle vague de lave.

Alors qu'elle pleurait à chaude larme, elle se fit tirer en arrière par le colérique petit Saiyan. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de danger, il lui donna une claque.

-Aille! Mais que…! Commença-t-elle, en rouvrant ses yeux sur son combattant.

-Si tu oses chialer une nouvelle fois, c'est pas une claque que tu vas recevoir, mais mon poing! Pigé?

-Mais… Tu es en vie? Demanda-t-elle, hoquetant d'émotion.

-Tu te fous de moi? C'est pas un plan aussi con qui va me tuer! Même s'il était plutôt risqué pour toi! Vraiment stupide, un plan pareil! Fit-il, regardant ailleurs, les bras croisés sur son torse, bien que ce plan l'aille ranimé.

-… Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait, si j'étais dans le coma? Demanda Bulma, voulant certainement le coincer.

Mais on ne coince pas aussi facilement un prince.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses? Je t'aurais laissé comme telle! _Ça aurait été utile pour bien des choses!_ Expliqua-t-il.

-… Ouais! Tu aurais pu te trouver une nana mieux que moi, entraîner ton fils, te…! Commença la jeune femme, avant de se faire mitraillé des yeux.

-Est-ce que tu penses sérieusement que je me suffirais de te gifler quand tu m'énerves, si t'étais pas assez bien pour moi? J'aurais pu te laisser mourir par ta débilité, toute à l'heure! _Non mais, et c'est elle la scientifique! _Marmonna finalement Végéta.

-O.O Donc… Si tu ne me touches plus…, fit-elle.

-Hé là! Va pas trop loin dans tes insinuations! Fit le prince, choqué qu'elle revienne sur ce sujet. … Si tu veux tout savoir, ma mère est morte en mettant au monde son deuxième enfant. Je sais que c'est stupide, pourtant, ça laisse des marques, des trucs pareilles.

-… Et en quoi ça nous concerne?

-Mais…! Tu n'es qu'une humaine! Tu pourras jamais survivre à un deuxième enfant, si même pas la reine de mon peuple, ma propre mère, n'a pu le faire! Expliqua Végéta, avant de se faire mitraillé des yeux, ses dernières paroles ayant sérieusement énervé sa compagne.

-Hé là! Je ne suis pas ta mère! Ouais, je ne suis pas une Saiyanne, mais je suis quand même la mère de ton seul enfant! C'est pas si dur, d'être enceinte, enfin! L'accouchement, c'est autre chose, mais tu sembles oublier que je suis Bulma Brief, la femme la plus intelligente de l'univers! Si je ne peux même pas agrandir ma famille, c'est que je suis nulle!

-… Enfin, tu l'as compris! Commenta Végéta, qui s'en allait vers la cuisine, voulant au plus vite clore cette conversation.

-Hé! Je te défis de me mettre enceinte! Hurla-t-elle, immobilisant le Saiyan dans tout ses mouvements et plans de futur proche.

Il se tourna tel un piquet vers elle, le regard étonné, mais aussi amusé.

-Tu me mets vraiment au défi de faire une telle chose? Demanda-t-il, le sourire du voyou au visage.

-Bien que je saches que tu ne peux pas me résister! Alors, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème pour chaqu'un d'entre nous.

-… N'importe toi! C'est plutôt toi qui me veut! Répliqua-t-il, en hochant des épaules.

-Et alors? On a bien le droit de chercher le plaisir avec celui qu'on aime! Déclara Bulma.

Et Toc! La phrase qui dévastait toute résistante! Bulma était bien contente de son coup! Végéta n'était pas le genre d'être qui s'habituait à se faisait dire qu'on l'aimait, surtout quand ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Bien sûr, ça n'aurait pas paru à tout le monde, que cette étrange couple était fou l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, quand ils marchèrent, tous deux autènement, se rapprochant de la même cadence, et quand enfin, ils furent face l'un de l'autre, il eut un léger déclic, que toute personne avec un peu d'observation aurait pu percevoir. Leur mutuelle fierté enflammait toujours, quand ils se prirent mutuellement dans leur bras. Enfin, les deux flammes aussi orgueilleuses se mélangèrent pour ne former qu'un seul flambeau, plus grand, plus immense, et plus chaud que tout autre foyer d'amour.

Si vous n'avez pas compris cette magnifique métaphore, je vais vous faire un dessin. Bulma, en plus de porter cette très sexy robe rouge, elle était aussi très jolie. Végéta n'avait rien à envier, il était terriblement séduisant dans sa tenue d'entraînement qui moulait le moindre de ses mucles. Et donc, additionné l'attirance physique de l'instant, avec l'amour fulgurant qu'ils partageaient, bien que de vilaines personnes croient qu'ils sont ensemble que pour le cu (oh que c'est vilain de penser comme ça!), et le moindre contact atteignant leur intimité, ça créait l'apothéose! On avait l'impression de voir une guerre, que c'était violent! Mais malgré la violence, dans leur amour, jamais il ne se faisait mal. Non, le feu qui les animaient était si fort qu'il fallait à chaque plus goûter, plus sentir, plus se mêler à l'autre. Et difficilement, il se rendait à un lieu plus confortable que le sol d'une allée, et enfin, s'extirpait de leurs vêtements dérangeant, et l'univers explosait! C'était beau, c'était doux, c'était chaud, c'était bon, c'était comme de naître dans un monde sans laideur, sans douleur. Tous les problèmes s'évanouissaient, ils ne pensaient à rien, sauf que ce genre de bonheur, ça ne devrait pas avoir de fin.

Quand enfin, le matin se montra dans le ciel, sur la terre, et aussi sur le cadran de Bulma, celle-ci l'éteignit à coup de marteau, et se replongea rapidement dans les couvertures. Alors que le pauvre réveil matin lançait une longue plainte, la jeune femme serra contre elle son beau Saiyan, qui revenait peu à peu à lui.

-… On est le matin? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, absolument pas! Répliqua sa compagne, le serrant encore plus étroitement.

-… Faudrait que j'aille m'entraîner! Fit-il, en commençant à s'asseoir.

-Ouais, dans cinq minutes! Ordonna la difficile humaine, le couchant de force, et grimpant sur lui.

-… Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose? Demanda-t-il, plutôt calme, malgré l'instant.

-Tu peux pas attendre à plus tard? Répliqua Bulma.

-… T'es plus lourde! Expliqua-t-il, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

L'humaine typique réagit à l'honneur de son espèce. Elle courut pour aller se peser, en pestant contre tous les petits plats de sa mère. Elle revint devant Végéta, un air de victoire s'affichant royale dans sa belle face.

-Nah! Même pas une gramme de plus! Répliqua-t-elle.

Végéta ria silencieusement, et lui expliqua :

-Ça ne se compte en gramme, pauvre femme! Mais t'en fait pas, après neuf mois, tu retrouveras ta taille normal!

Bulma le regarda sans comprendre pendant un moment, avant de demander, sans le croire.

-Je… Je suis enceinte?

-Comme si les personnes avaient vraiment besoin de faire des tests avec leur urine pour vérifier des trucs pareils! Commenta Végéta, se recouchant, les bras croisés derrières sa tête.

Bulma revint dans leur lit, elle aussi, amusée.

-Et… Si c'est une fille? Demanda-t-elle, en nichant sa face dans le creux de son épaule.

-… J'ai déjà un fils, alors, pourquoi pas que tu penses à lui donner un beau nom? Demanda Végéta.

Elle l'embrassa pour toute réponse.

Mais malheureusement, elle ne suivra pas son conseil.

Fin!


End file.
